


All Costa Rica

by Midtown_Science



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Danger Days mid album, Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid/Traffic Report (Song), KobraCola - Freeform, M/M, Mid-Danger Days, Not RPF, Party Poison (Song) - Freeform, Song Lyrics, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys, danger days, killjoys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midtown_Science/pseuds/Midtown_Science
Summary: "Bad news from the zones tumbleweeds, It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra kid had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica and uh, got themselves ghosted, dusted out on route Guano."After the supposed death of two of his closest friends, Cherri struggles to believe it's really happening.With details from the accident not adding up, Party struggles to believe it even more.Cherri and what's left of the Fabulous Killjoys must either find their friends, or find a way to move on.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	All Costa Rica

**Author's Note:**

> Cherri Gives a Traffic Report.
> 
> ** FYI The Killjoys are NOT MCR. The characters are portrayed by them in the music videos, but ultimately these are all fictional characters from the comics. I feel like I shouldn't even need to say that this is NOT a RPF, but just keep that in mind please **

"Bad news from the zones tumbleweeds, It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra kid had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica and uh, got themselves ghosted, dusted out on route Guano. So it's time to hit the red-line and upthrust the volume out there, keep your boots tight, keep your gun close and die with your mask on if you've got to. Here is the traffic..."

A button was pushed and Dr. D pushed himself away from his desk with an inward sigh, giving the signal over to Cola to start the traffic.

D hoped he wasn't pushing the kid too hard. He knew how badly the killjoy must've been taking the news, him and the Fab Four were close after all.

Cherri Cola's hands shook, gripping the cue cards with the daily traffic report scribbled on them. The ‘On Air’ sign flashed red after a few seconds break, telling him it was go time. He opened his mouth to start. A second passed, then another, then a few more. Silence. Cherri found that despite his best efforts, no words would come out. His eyes darted across the letters forming the words on the papers, the small symbols looking foreign and illegible all of a sudden, his eyes were failing him. His chest felt heavy, his breathing constricted. Emotions aside, the brunet took a deep and shaky inhale as he calmed himself down enough to finally read the words.

“Hanging in there I hope boys and girls, this is Cherri Cola with your daily traffic report.”

 _Good_. He managed to get the first sentence out without too much trouble, yet his words seemed robotic, not like himself, but like he was being forced to deliver.

In fact, he was.

“The day isn't looking toward a happy ending just yet I’m afraid, though we could do with one after this disheartening turn of events.” His voice cracked on the last word. _Pull it together_. He adjusted his voice and continued. “There have been Scarecrow sightings near and around zones 3 and 4 the past few hours, so keep an eye or two out if you’re cruising through that neck of the wastelands. The rioting down over at Hyper Thrust is at an Everest high, which means you should all steer clear of the area if you have somewhere to be on time."

 _Useless facts_. They didn't matter anymore. It was as if time had stopped for Cherri, there was nothing to be done, all other problems paled in comparison to the elephant in the room.

_How could he be spitting out this useless information when he needed answers?._

Cherri's thoughts received a small interruption in the form of a gruff throat being cleared. He hadn't even realized he'd left the air dead before he started up once more.

"Management is still refusing to spill on the situation let alone see gun to gun with anybody, so it may be a while before we see an open path near the joint. But hopefully, we’ll be lookin’ at sunny skies and fun nights again once they're able to scrounge up an agreement of some kind about the alcohol shortage.”

Cola read over the next portion of the cards in his hands, his stomach churning with guilt and fear. He didn't want to read the next part aloud as if him not reading it would mean it might not have actually happened.

_Come on, you can do it._

“A dark day on the Getaway Mile today, as the wreck has yet to be salvaged…" He took a deep breath, _this was it_. "Half of the fabulous killjoys have been dusted out of the equation by a Crow, a-and…” he attempted to read the rest but found his vision all in a blur, he inhaled sharply as he fought off the wave of tears he hadn't known were springing to his eyes. He took another deep breath.

 _You've got this_.

“I-I’m sorry runners, I’m feeling a little smaller than my shadow today…” he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself.

“This news was a shock to every pair of ears that heard it, including my own..”

Cherri glanced towards Death Defying, he knew he wasn't supposed to break the optimistic facade lest he discourage the listeners who needed to hear strength and hope from at least one place, but Cherri couldn't help it, he felt a eulogy was in order. D gave him the go-ahead in the form of a nod and Cherri turned back to the mic.

”If it’s suitable to all of you out in the heat, I’d like to say a few words before we wrap this candy bar up for the day..” he took a moment to compose himself as he let the cards slip from his hands.

“Death Defying only lasts so long, so fight your way out kids, you’ve got to keep it strong. Because one day the lyrics will catch up to the song. Mourn not the loss but rejoice in the past, your mind will be your best friend and your worst enemy in times like these. Hold on to what you treasure Killjoys, keep it close while you’ve got it… This is Cherri Cola, signing off the airwaves, wishing all you kids the safest of travels on your way through this life. Bye for now.”

And with that Cherri leaned back in his seat, the ‘On Air’ sign fading out as the regularly provided musical programming—some guitar heavy song by The Mad Gear and Missile Kid no doubt—started to play over the airwaves. He inhaled slowly and brought his hands to his tired face, massaging his temples to make it look like his hands were there for another reason besides to hide his tears.

Dr. D looked over at the poor kid, a sorrowful expression on his face. Cherri wasn't a kid anymore, never acted like one to begin with if you asked him. He'd been through hell and back in his two and a half decades, but to the Doc, he'd always be like a son. D hesitated before speaking up from his chair.

“Y’know you don't have to hide it, right?” He turned his wheelchair to face the now watery-eyed man. "I know how much you want to, but it'll only hurt worse in the long run if you if you can't learn to just let go...". D watched as the man's lips trembled, the sight making him immediately regret saying a single word.

Cherri let out a little laugh, one filled with no joy, only pain, and sadness. “Right, he’s not here to see it anyway.”

He felt his chest tighten at the thought. _They were gone._

Half of his closest friends. He felt his heart ache.

His _closest_ friend.

Cherri let out a choked back exhale before his lips formed a not-so-convincing smile at the man across from him.

“The Kid’s gone, D…”.

**Author's Note:**

> With MCR back together and the apocalypse happening, I've been listening to Danger Days a lot more. And I've been getting ideas.
> 
> This fic is mainly based on Cherri, Party's reactions to the crash in the Traffic Report track.
> 
> I'm placing this timeline before the setting of the music videos and the comics because it works best, but there just might be some cameos from a few of the comic characters later on...
> 
> I'm gonna try to update once or twice a week, I have most of the story completely planned out so make sure to check back in.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
